


Too Tall

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [17]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/M, cute elves, pointy eared life ruiners, stupidly cute elves, teasing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in their marriage, Elrond and Celebrían tease each other a bit. Celebrían is determined to get back at her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Tall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/gifts).



Imladris was busy, still celebrating the marriage of their Lord and, now, Lady. Sometimes when he passed by servants, he could hear giggles and comments of “finally married Lady Celebrían” It was hard for Elrond resist rolling his eyes but he did, sighing softly and continuing walking. Everyone had seen the shared love between them and long before he or Celebrían had realized it themselves. It hardly mattered though for when he looked down at his index finger and saw the ring that now adorned it, he could feel his heart swell. 

That they were married now was still so hard to believe. He expected to turn over in his bed and see the space empty, undisturbed, to find none of Celebrían’s belongings in their shared room. And he was relieved, and overjoyed, when he would turn and find her laying there, either still sleeping or watching him with a lazy smile on her face. And he would reach and brush a hand through her hair, savoring how soft the silver strands felt. If it weren’t for the fact that they both had matters to handle throughout the day, and the fact that Erestor would doubtless come to find them, entire days would be lost to them that way. 

It was just a few days after their wedding and Elrond was headed to the library to look up old trade agreements so he could prepare a new one when he felt the familiar approach of his wife. Rather than stand in the hall and make a spectacle of themselves, Elrond continued on his way to the library, ducking inside and hiding behind a stack. Only a moment later his wife followed inside, looking around to see where’d he’d gotten off to so quick and he stepped out, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest.

“Following me, love?” His whispered softly, breath tickling her ear. Her laugh was like music and she covered his hands with hers. Elrond still marveled at how small and delicate her hands appeared yet how fierce she could be when she found something worth defending or supporting. 

“Following you? Goodness no, why might I do that?” She questioned, tone light and innocent, tilting her head up to look back to him. By the glint in her eyes, he could tell she was far from as innocent as she was trying to seem. He didn’t believe her for a moment though, even without that look. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, still holding her close and only breaking the kiss when her cheeks were flushed and when both needed air. 

“For that perhaps?” Celebrían took a few moments to breathe, trying to clear her head after a kiss like that. That she was dazed after only boosted his ego about it and tempted him to do it again once she was breathing normally. 

“Well,” She started, leaning back against him and forcing him to support all her weight. “I had been hoping for a bit more but that was something.” Whatever she’d been planning was off the table now after that. At least for a little while, he’d learned already that she was not one to be put off for long.

Reluctantly, he let his wife go but not without giving her another but shorter kiss. “I must finish at least some work today, dearest. I will find you as soon as I have gotten the most important of it done.” 

It was a promise. One she knew he would keep but still she sighed and gave him a little pout while silently telling him that she would hold him to that. He watched her go quietly, likely to deal with her own responsibilities that Erestor had undoubtedly left a list reminding her of. 

The day went as expected although easier since he and Celebrían had been married. They’d split the duties he’d formerly dealt with on his own and the days were left more open for it. Something he was growing increasingly glad for. He had more chances to relax, to play his harp, to see Celebrían. And yet, when he went to the Hall of Fire for a midday meal, he didn’t see her anywhere. Saying that he was disappointed was an understatement, he couldn’t remember a time when Celebrían was late. His meal was short because of it and he returned to his study to finish some of his paperwork. 

He didn’t expect to enter the room and for her to ambush him from her hiding place behind the door. 

“I knew you would not spend long eating if I did not come.” She smirked, fingers twisting into his robes. All he could do was laugh. Of course she’d have been aiming to get back at him. The daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn could hardly let herself be caught off guard without retaliating later. Her fingers slipped between the clasps and ties of his clothes to touch his chest and he couldn’t help a sigh, half out of desire. 

“This is hardly the place, Celebrían.” He said softly. “Erestor or Lindir could walk in one us.” 

As quickly as she started, she stopped and made a face. Hardly the scenario she wanted. Ever. 

“Oh fine.” She sighed herself. “I am hardly done with you though.” Celebrían reached up with a smile and pulled his crown off, setting it on the nearest object, before she brushed her hands through his hair. Just like he enjoyed marveling at her and how soft her hair was, she did the same. Then she leaned up for a kiss- 

And frowned as he didn’t lean down to meet her lips. She’d always loved how tall he was compared to her, not a terribly inconvenient or frustrating difference in height but it was enough. It wasn’t unexpected for him to be tall, if anyone gave it much thought. He was descended from Thingol and from Melian, of course he would be tall. 

Normally though, he would lean down for her when she wanted a kiss. 

“Elrond.” She said shortly, looking expectant. All she got in return though was a quirk of the lips and an almost innocent look. As if he were asking her what exactly she wanted. “ _Elrond!_ ” 

He knew exactly what she wanted, she knew that he did. He knew her thoughts, he knew what she wanted when she leaned up like this and how she refused to walk away empty handed. Still he gave her that look and she took two handfuls of his robe, huffing softly. 

“You are too tall. Get down here and give me a kiss.” He laughed, still not leaning down and absolutely enjoying the look of frustration his wife was giving him. Elrond was stronger than her, a veteran of the Last Alliance and Gil-Galad’s herald, but right now he wasn’t resisting as he could and she threw all her strength into pulling him down far enough for her to kiss. And she kissed him hard, trying to get revenge for how breathless he’d left her earlier. She held tight to his robes for the first couple moments before reaching to hook her arms around his neck and tangle one hand into his hair. 

When they broke apart, they were both breathing hard but Celebrían looked more than a little smug now. 

“Let’s consider today a tie.” Elrond said softly, brushing a hand throw her hair and pressing another softly kiss to her lips. 

“For now.” She smiled and let go of him, taking a step back and towards the door. “Do not think I am done with you.”


End file.
